Transmission and reception of IP based broadcast signals have been increased in a digital broadcasting system. Particularly, importance of a transmission and reception environment of IP based broadcast signals has been highlighted in mobile digital broadcasting such as DVB-NGH of the European broadcasting standard and ATSC-MH of the North American broadcasting standard. Also, it is predicted that a hybrid broadcasting system will be constructed in a next generation broadcasting system, wherein the hybrid broadcasting system provides services by interworking a broadcast network with an Internet network.
It is difficult to use signaling of service information (SI) used in the conventional broadcasting system in a system where a broadcast network interworks with an Internet network, or it is required to correct signaling of the service information. However, as contents of signaling of broadcast service information have not been developed currently, a problem occurs in that broadcast services cannot be provided actively even though the hybrid broadcasting system is constructed.